


lolol

by candygirl0251



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, short stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygirl0251/pseuds/candygirl0251
Summary: stuff I wrote and then forgot about





	1. nazuhaji

**Author's Note:**

> ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎ I usually write these in sudden bursts until I’m tired and then I forget about them for a couple months! so here’s things I found looking through my stuff also I didn’t check for errors I’m asleep z z z z z z

Nazuna combs his fingers through Hajime’s hair. He parts the soft blue locks, then mindlessly starts interlocking them, braiding downwards slowly until he runs out of hair. Then, he lets the braid fall apart and he starts again.

It’s an easy touch. Gently, Nazuna plays with Hajime’s hair, and Hajime hums while he sews. Soft fingers deftly pulling and pinching and threading a needle and thread through soft white fabric. Nazuna gets lost in the tune Hajime hums, indistinct, sometimes he hears a repeat, it must be a song he doesn’t know.

“It’s a pretty song your humming, Hajime-chin.” Nazuna pulls some hair from the side of Hajime’s face, and tucks it begins his ear. “Ah, you think? I’m glad,” Hajime pulls out a pin and carefully sticks it in the fabric. “I was thinking Ra*bits could use some more songs, this was a tune I thought up, so I’m happy you think it sounds nice!” Nazuna can’t see his face from where he sits behind Hajime, but he can tell the other is smiling. Nazuna’s face feels warm.

“It’s pretty! It would be fitting for a song for us, so remember it, okay?” 

Hajime nods, hair moving softly around him. Nazuna let’s his fingers fall away from the soft strands and wraps his arms around to Hajime’s front slowly as not to startle him, and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, watching the instinctive movement of Hajime’s hands as he sews from over his shoulder.

The sun is low in the sky, and the room is filled with a golden glow. Nazuna feels sleepy, so he lets his eyes slide shut.

“Will you sing that song some more for me?”

Hajime laughs softly.

“Sure, nii-chan~” 

Nazuna drifts off on Hajime’s shoulder, lulled to sleep by a pretty song hummed in a pretty voice. Nazuna wonders through a sleepy haze if he imagines Hajime pressing his lips softly to his temple.


	2. nazuhaji

When he takes a deep breath, he remembers the scent of citrus. 

He remembers a big open field, with wheat grass that reached all the way up to his chest. He remembers how it stretched on for miles and tickled against his legs, how he’d tug the hem of his shorts down and readjust the sun hat sitting loosely atop his head. Remembers how the sky was bright blue and clear of clouds, how the summer rays seeped into him and warmed him to the core. 

How Hajime had taken Nazuna’s hands in his own, and guided him through the still grass that scratched against their legs, all smiles and kind eyes. Nazuna remembers holding tight, and letting the other show him the way.

Hajime had brought him to where orange trees had blossomed with fruit, and shaded the ground beneath them. The scent of citrus was strong and fresh, and Nazuna inhaled deeply to savor the scent. He remembers how Hajime plucked a low hanging orange from the nearest tree, and peeled it for them to share, all the while humming one of their songs quietly.

He remembers sitting against the tree with Hajime, shoulders bumping as they shared orange slices and spoke quietly, comfortably about their lives. Nazuna had closed his eyes and reveled in the moment. He wouldn’t realize until later that that trip would become one of his most cherished memories. That day they both went home with their shoulders and cheeks pink from the sun.


	3. kaohaji

“Hajime-kun!”

“Hakaze-senpai!”

Hajime nearly tumbles into Kaoru’s open arms, and when they collide, Kaoru wraps his arms around the boy tight, pulling him into a warm embrace. “I missed you!” Hajime’s words are muffled into Kaoru’s clothes. 

Kaoru laughs and pulls back just enough to get a look at Hajime’s smiling face. His cheeks and nose are red from the cold, snowflakes stick to his hair, but his eyes are glowing, shining in the bright morning snow. The cold around them seems to defrost immediately with the ever burning warmth of Hajime’s smile. Giddy and excited, he pulls Hajime up into his arms so that his feet leave the ground. Hajime gasps and wraps his arms around Kaoru’s neck. They laugh together, their own special moment. 

“I missed you too!”


	4. nazuhaji

It’s embarrassing, being given so much affectionate attention. Nazuna won’t say he dislikes it, though. 

He certainly doesn’t dislike it when Hajime threads their fingers together, and gently pulls Nazuna’s hand to his lips, pressing small kisses to his knuckles and down his fingers. Hajime glances up at him as he peppers kisses to his hand, his gaze soft through long lashes, and Nazuna finds himself blushing. 

Hajime smiles warmly at him, and Nazuna wants to melt into the ground.

“Hajime-chin, I didn’t think you’d be the type to be so affectionate.” His words sound more like a wheeze then a sentence, but it’s hard to focus on anything when Hajime’s making his bones feel like jelly, and his face is all too warm. 

“Is it too much? It’s just when I’m with you, I feel really happy, so...”

Hajime turns his head away shyly, and Nazuna wants to cry at how cute he is. “It-it’s fine Hajime-chin!” He gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m happy around you too, you know... so don’t be shy!!” 

Hajime looks at him again, kindly, softly. His expression always so sweet when he looks at Nazuna, he disregards his own advice and ducks his head down in embarrassment. His hair falls into his face.

“Nii-chan.”

Hajime tucks Nazuna’s hair behind his ear so that they can see each other properly. 

Nazuna holds his breath. His hand slips from Hajime’s, and Hajime’s own hands come up to cup his face. They’re soft, inviting. Nazuna feels his heartbeat pounding in his ears. When did he get so embarrassingly weak?! 

“Can I kiss you, Nii-chan?”


	5. hajitori

“Tori-kun, I’m here, it’s okay!” Hajime tries to soothe the other boy in his gentlest voice, but Tori just wails, and grabs for Hajime through the tears. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

Hajime tries to remember how he speaks to his siblings when they’re upset beyond reasoning. He cradles Tori’s head in his hands, and murmurs soothing words into fluffy pink hair. “It’s okay, let it out. I’m here.” Tori sobs into his shoulder, hands gripping tightly at the back of Hajime’s school uniform, tears staining the fabric. 

Hajime runs his fingers through the soft short hair until Tori’s cries turn to sniffles, and the other boy pulls away slightly. Hajime’s eyes meet Tori’s teary ones, and he feels his chest tighten. Before he can think not too, he pushes Tori’s bangs out of his eyes, and presses a small kiss to his forehead. He feels Tori’s hands slip away from his back when he pulls away. 

“I’m sorry.” Is the first thing Tori says, his voice quiet, raspy from crying. Hajime shakes his head, and takes Tori’s hands into his own. “Don’t apologize, it’s okay now.” Tori looks away, so Hajime gives his hands a gentle squeeze. Tori presses his face into Hajime’s chest, and mumbles so quietly Hajime almost doesn’t hear him. “Don’t go.”


	6. kaohaji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m adding these I realize they’re all Hajime. I swear I like other ships! I just have yet to write any of them... Hajime deserves lots of love though, don’t you think?

“Ah, Hajime-kun!” Kaoru turns to the younger boy, and his face brightens wonderfully at Kaoru’s acknowledgement.

Kaoru opens his arms wide, and Hajime happily slides himself in the other boys arms. “I’m guessing you saw the live?” Kaoru smiles down at him, his heart still thumping hard in his chest from the excitement of Undead’s performance. Hajime nods with a hum, his hair bounces around his head with the movement.

“You were really amazing, Hakaze-senpai! You looked really cool on stage, your voice sounds even more wonderful in person!” Hajime beams at Kaoru, and he can’t help but blush a bit at the praise. Maybe he’s heard these things before, but coming from Hajime, it makes it feel that much more special. So he swoops Hajime up off his feet and holds him by his waist.

Hajime’s sweet laughter fills the room, and drowns out the hustle and bustle of those around them. “You’re so sweet, you know that? Thank you for coming to my live, my dandelion.” He says sweetly, lowly, for only Hajime to hear. Hajime just laughs, and wraps his arms around Kaoru’s neck, hiding his blush in the crook of the other boys shoulder.

“O-of course... I want to support you, so...”

**Author's Note:**

> If I write more and forget more I’ll add them :)


End file.
